The Scared Little Alchemist
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: One night Ed's alone in his house while Roy is away and he has to face a terror that he never thought he would have to face in his wildest dreams.
1. The Blonde Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. One day I will just you wait, one-day I will! *laughs evilly*

One night Ed was alone in his house, he was sitting cozily on his couch, in his baby-blue boxers, reading a book by the fireplace, the fire illuminating his face, giving his features a soft gorgeous glow. The book that he was precariously reading was called Passion: Forbidden Lovers, it was about a teacher, Shima, and Hikaru, a high school student, that have pledged to spend the time between now and Hikaru's graduation losing themselves in each others arms. No matter how many times their bodies join, Hikaru can't figure out Shima's feelings. With the two consumed by passion, graduation day approaches. (1)

The story interested Ed, very much. When Shima and Hikaru would have sex Ed would imagine him being the student and Roy being the teacher, and Roy would teach him new sex positions just like Shima would with Hikaru. Ed could just feel the skin on skin contact, and the honey-tasting mouth that he loved so much. Ed didn't care that Roy was 29 and he himself was 16, he knew that it was wrong, but he just didn't care. Even though he didn't have his leg and arm back he still wanted to use them to please the man that he loved so much; Roy Mustang.

Roy and Ed started making love a few weeks after Ed and Al found the Philosopher's stone and got Al his body back. Ed wanted to make his Roy-toy moan and beg, he wanted to hear the older man scream his name when they both climaxed using both his new right arm and left leg. Fortunately, the Philosopher's stone got Al's body back but not Ed's limbs. So Ed's now looking for a way to get his limbs back, but right now he doesn't have any leads on how to, other than the Philosopher's stone. But Ed doesn't want to create another stone only because he knew that human lives were needed in order to make one.

Al felt bad though that he had his body back and his brother didn't. Al offered to help his brother look for another way, hell, he even said that he would become a state alchemist, but Ed being well…Ed, he wouldn't let his brother be put in harms way ever again. They fought a lot about whether Al should become a dog of the military like his brother. Eventually, Al just decided to give up with the fight and just let his brother win. Ed was relieved that Al had never became a state alchemist.

Since Al had gotten his body back he had started to date Winry, and of course Al and Winry didn't know, or have the slightest clue about Ed and Roy's relationship. Ed was happy for his brother that he was living back in Resembool with Pinako and Winry, away from all the war and destruction. Ed had always thought that the two of them made a good couple. Winry and Al had started to date two months after he had gotten his body back. Al felt somewhat bad for his brother because he thought that Ed was in love with Winry.

When they were younger Ed had always acted as if he wanted to date and then marry Winry, but that was something that he did just to hide his true sexual orientation. (2) When he first heard Roy's voice, the night they tried to bring their mother back, it sounded so strong and determined, and yet kind and understanding. Ed loved that voice so much, whenever he heard Roy's voice he felt at peace, as if nothing could harm him. But on this night that would all change. Ed let out a long and exaggerated yawn, he looked up at the clock sitting on the brick mantel; it read eleven o'clock. He marked his page and set the novel down on the coffee table and stood up. He walked into his kitchen and got a glass of water for bed. Usually Ed would be in bed with Roy by now, but the Furher had sent him on a mission at the beginning of the month.

The Furher had sent him on some suicide mission in Drachma, and he hasn't been back since. When Roy got the assignment Ed begged and pleaded for him not to go. Since it was a suicide mission, Ed was worried that Roy wouldn't come home alive, he knew that he probably sounded like some worried wife, but he didn't care. Hell, Ed even asked the Furher if he could go with Roy, but the Furher, being the bastard that he was, said flat out no. Roy had promised Ed that he would never die until he was in his 80's and that he would be lying in bed right by Ed, holding him in his strong muscular arms.

He had convinced Ed well enough that he let him go on the mission, but on one condition that when Roy would come home they would have sex the whole night. Roy was happy to hear that and he had gone off, packed his bags, and left the next morning, waking Ed up and told him goodbye and that he loved him. Sure it had only been two weeks since Roy had left, but it was still pretty lonely without Roy by his side, he missed his smell, his taste, and most of all his warmth and company, and of course the nightly sex. He always loved that honey smell Roy had, every time he would smell Roy he got all hot and bothered and wanted him right on the spot. The taste he had…oh God! It was so heavenly! Roy's presence was so comforting, it made Ed feel like he would never be alone in the world that Roy would always be right by his side.

Ed had reached the top of the stairs leading to his bedroom. He walked up to his bedroom door and he thought he heard what sounded like something made out of glass had broken, he immediately dropped his glass of water in shock, it broke and shattered into a million pieces, water and glass went everywhere. There was only one thing in his bedroom that he could think of that was made out of glass. It was this glass angel that used to be his mothers before the Elric brothers left their house and burned it down to the ground.

Ed and Al both kept at least one thing for themselves that their mother loved the most. Ed kept the glass angel and Al kept a porcelain cat that their father had gotten for Trisha. The angel had a crown of flowers a top its head making it look very elegant. It wore a white robe with a gold ribbon to hold it in place. It had gold wings and looked to be playing a long, gold trumpet. Ed almost broke the door down when he opened it, then he turned on the over head light and ran to look at the mahogany book shelf that held the angel and saw that it wasn't broken, there wasn't even a single crack or scratch on it. In fact it was in the same exact spot it had always been in. He sighed in relief but then remember the crashing noise he heard. _If the angel didn't break then what did?_ Ed thought, a little worried. He suddenly remembered that he had at least one window in his room and thought that that could have broken instead, but why? Windows don't just all of a sudden break by themselves when no one's even near them. Ed turned towards his window, to see why it had broken and saw…

(1) The book that Ed was reading actually does exist, the only reason I used a story that I found was that I was too lazy to come up with one myself. So the Yaoi novel, Passion: Forbidden Lovers, is not mine, it was written by Shinobu Gotoh and illustrated by Shoko Takaku. This novel was also once before a manga. Oh, and I don't know if Shima actually did teach Hikaru new sex positions or not so you'll just have to check that out yourself. The novel came out on October 21, 2008.

(2) That part about Ed saying that he wanted to marry Winry was too hard for me to type. I had to tell myself that it was never going to happen just so I could type it.

Sorry, like I said in my profile I love to put in cliffhangers especially when people hardly review. (Hint, hint) Anyway I'm going to be having a contest coming up soon. Oh, by the way, I'm a crazy fangirl for Edward Elric and I do love him, but what's coming up in the next chapter is only because I had the sudden urge to write a story like this so don't get the wrong idea I love him ok. So go and leave me alone but before you do that R&R please (.


	2. Who are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. Don't be mad at me. PLEASE!

Recap: He suddenly remembered that he had at least one window in his room and thought that that could have broken instead, but why? Windows don't just all of a sudden break by themselves when no one's even near them. Ed turned towards his window, to see why it had broken and saw…

…a silhouette of a man that was probably one foot taller than Ed. Ed looked down by the man's feet, saw glass on the floor, and noticed that the window behind the stranger was broken. So Ed's theory was correct, the window did break. But then another question popped into his head what was this person doing in his room, and who the hell was he?

"Wh-who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ed asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The man started walking towards Edward, as Ed started to back up a little. "Why nothing more then to make you my bitch, my dear boy," the man said, his voice a little raspy.

Ed didn't know what this strange man meant but all he knew was that he was going to be in deep trouble if he didn't get the hell out of there, and fast. Ed bolted for the door but the man reached it first and blocked Ed from his only exit. Ed could see that the man was wearing a black ski mask over his head to conceal his identity, but only showed greenish – brown eyes, that seemed to be a little bit hazy. He wore black pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and black gloves. Ed noticed the man reach for something in a holster type thing that was attached to his dark brown belt, when he pulled it out it looked to be an old cleaver. Ed's eyes grew wide with fear. His mind told him to run, but his body just wouldn't budge. The stranger pulled Ed into a chokehold and pulled the cleaver about a centimeter from his throat. Sweat ran down Ed's cheek.

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What do I do?' Edward thought, franticly thinking of what he should do. Ed heard the man close the door as he was pushed on to his bed, falling on his stomach. He flipped over and sat up, with his elbows behind himself to keep himself from falling backwards, the strange man straddled his hips and brought his knife back up to Ed's throat forcing Ed to lay down on his back, and move his arms out from under himself. The cleaver was so close to Ed's throat that he could fell the cold metal blade start to cut into his skin, and he could feel a small stream of blood trickle down his neck. Ed cringed but didn't move anymore then that, in fear that the cleaver would go all the way through his neck.

"You are going to do whatever I tell you to do, or else," the stranger stated, in a dangerous voice. Ed started to panic, he started thinking of all the different things this man on top of him could do with an old cleaver. He pictured the man taking the thick knife and cutting open his chest and taking out his heart, and keeping it for himself to use it for God knows what. Cutting off his head, sticking the large knife up his ass leaving it there until he bled to death. He tried to stop thinking about it but all those images wouldn't go away!

"Or else what?" Ed asked, blindly, not realizing he had asked that. Ed could see that the ski mask had moved where the man's mouth was supposed to be, he had guessed the man was smirking. The man's head moved closer to Ed's ear, Ed could fell the man's breath through the mask as he spoke and started to squirm, totally for getting about the knife which cut a little bit deeper. Ed cringed in pain.

"Or else I'll take this thing and chop you up into little, tiny pieces, and see what makes you tick!" Ed's eyes grew wider than ever with fear, as he saw the man reach for his auto-mail arm and pulled it out of the port. Ed screamed from the pain, then he screamed again because the man took away Ed's auto-mail leg. Tears ran down Ed's face from all the pain and fear he was experiencing.

The man threw both limbs to the side. Ed heard them hit the floor with a loud thump. "Didn't want you to use those limbs to beat me up and or kill me," he whispered in Ed's ear. The man got off of Ed and pointed at his boxers. You could still see the look of utter pain and fear on the alchemist's face. "Take your boxers off," Ed was hesitant, "NOW!" Ed began to strip himself of his boxers, using the only arm he had left. When he was finished he looked back up at the man for more orders. "Now I want you to unzip my pants and pull them down, along with my boxers."

Ed obeyed the man's orders and pulled down the pants and boxers. Ed wasn't even thinking about what the man might be attempting to do. Ed looked up at the man once more feeling tears starting to over flow in his eyes again. The stranger put his own hand on the back of Edward's head, and forced the blonde to take the already hard length in front of him into his mouth. The taste was disgusting and terrible, it tasted like piss, it made Ed want to puke. Especially when the man started to moan in pleasure and ecstasy, as he pumped into the blonde's mouth, practically shoving his length down the blonde's throat. Edward started gagging and coughing, but the man didn't seem to care.

"Suck!" the man screamed. Ed did as he was told wishing that Roy was here to kick this guy's ass. The stranger's moans and groans became louder as Ed sucked on the disgusting thing in his mouth. Ed wished so much that this was just some horrible dream and that it would get better. Better, meaning he wished that Roy would bust down he door and have a sexy fireman suit on and that he would save Edward and kick this guy's ass. Suddenly Ed felt something hot pour into his mouth forcefully that interrupted his thoughts. He thought he recognized the taste but wasn't quite sure. After a little while Ed finally recognized the taste, the man had cummed in his mouth! Ed was about to pull away to spit it out but the man forced his head to go onto him further.

"Swallow! Swallow!" the man yelled in pure ecstasy, as he started to thrust again. Ed had no choice but to swallow so he did, as he cried silently to himself. The taste was so horrible it made Ed gag and puke a little. The man pulled out off Ed's mouth and pushed him back on his back. Ed yelped when the man stuck two fingers up his ass. He squirmed and cried as the man straddled his hips. "Struggle all you want but squirming makes me even hornier," the man whispered, huskily, in Ed's ear. He scissored and pumped his fingers into Ed's entrance and it hurt so much that Ed started to cry a little bit harder. Sure Roy had scissored Ed before, but never in a painful way. Edward screamed when he felt the man's length in side of him, as he also felt the man wrap his hand around his limp cock and started to pump it fast and hard. Giving Ed an erection that his body was doing all on its own without any of Ed's consent.

"God, you're so wonderfully tight." Ed screamed again, in pain. "That's right scream, scream now that I've made you my bitch." The man laughed at Ed and his painful cry. Ed cried, not just because off the pain but because of the realization of what this man was doing to him. It's stupid now if you think about it cause Ed should have realized this before the man even stuck his penis in his entrance. Why hadn't he realized that this bastard was raping him and he couldn't even fight back. This stranger was much bigger and stronger than he was and he, of course, had that giant cleaver.

Ed closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, as his lip started to bleed, to see if that might somehow relieve him of his pain, but it didn't help. The man thrust into him a few dozen times before the man screamed out in ecstasy and pleasure as he climaxed once more at full force into Ed. Ed cried even harder knowing that the man's disgusting DNA was inside of him now. Ed felt something wet and warm touching his lips that tasted like alcohol, he opened his eyes to see the man's mask was pulled up half way so that only his lips were uncovered. The smell of alcohol was so strong that Ed could tell that the man was drunk!The man pulled out of Ed, his cum dripping out of Ed's entrance, and got up off the bed and pulled his pants back up. He saw that the man had set the cleaver close enough to himself so that Ed could reach it. When the man looked away from Ed , Ed grabbed for the cleaver but the man turned around fast enough to see that he was going for the cleaver. So the man kicked Ed right in the stomach, he kicked him so hard that Ed flew and it the wall behind the bed. Ed cringed in pain and laid there motionless, watching and waiting for the man to kill him. Ed had made peace with God and begged for forgiveness so that he might go to heaven, but he knew that that would never be possible, after all the sins he's committed. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if God damned him to hell for all his sins.

"Well I guess I could let you keep your arm but I'm gonna keep this leg of yours as a token." The man walked towards Ed and put the cleaver's sharp edge up against his stomach. The pain was small at first but when the man started to cut into Ed's skin, Ed just had to scream. He had screamed so loud that he had probably woken the neighbors. Ed screamed for many reasons; the pain, his frustration, but mostly out of fear. Fear that this man would kill him, fear that he would never see his lover again, and fear that his brother would suffer the most from his older brother's death. Blood oozed out of Ed's abdomen as the man carved the letter "B" into Ed's stomach. Ed passed out when the man was finally finished carving the letter into his abs.

"Pity, I thought he would of put up more of a fight. Oh well, it can't be helped. He was probably weaker than I thought." The man said with a disappointed tone in his voice. The man walked towards the window and looked back at the passed out boy on the bed and then jumped out the window, with Ed's leg in hand. Suddenly the door exploded with alchemy, a figure walked in through the debris cautiously and stared in awe at the bloodied and beaten boy.

Guess what kiddies do you remember the contest I told you about in the last chapter? Well I'm telling you about it now, so you get to guess who it was that raped Ed and if you guess right I'll write a request story and if I've never heard of the anime then it might take me a while to post. When you do win you have to tell me the story line, who the main characters are, if it's a yaoi or not, but I ask you please don't make me write a yuri cause there is no way in hell I will ever, and I mean EVER, write a yuri or an EdxWinry (not unless I'm drunk), cause if you read my profile then you will know that I loath Winry. You also have to tell me how the story ends of whether it's happy or sad or neither, and I'll come up with the middle stuff, but don't make me think too hard, please. Anyway, when I post the story I'll say who the winner was in the summary and you're winning answer. So put on your thinking caps I'll be putting some other hints in the story for you to figure out the answer. I'll give you a hint the guy that did his voice in the anime was Jerry Jewell. So study up and you'll be rewarded. R&R, remember the more reviews, the faster I update ;)


End file.
